paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Rock Encased Projectile Type 1
Background The precursor to the Red Rock Encased Projectile Type 2 (REP-2), the REP-1 was short-lived in usage (10 years), but marvel in design and, because of that innovation, paved the way for a whole range of scientific breakthroughs and military achievements in the Kingdom of Jod. The REP-1---used in the LR-Model 2 Blaster Rifle, SI Revolver (see below), and Hudson-Xavier Mark 3 Sniper Rifle (see below)---was replaced by the REP-2 in under 2 years once the REP-2 was introduced. Despite the introduction of the REP-2, the Standard Issue Army-Navy Revolver will continue to utilize the REP-1 for many years to come, as will the Hudson-Xavier Mark 3 Sniper Rifle. Design & Manufacture The reason why such a relative simple design in the REP-1 was so long in the making---in the age of starships, hyperdrives, and turbolasers---was that the Red Rock needed had to specifically formulated in both the chemical suspension and the metallic cartridge. Many years of trial and error in prototype designs preceded the REP-1 & REP-2; once the right formula was found to Red Rock needed to shield the REP-1 & REP-2 from the mysterious time-warping affects of the Planet of Jod, the Kingdom of Jod then had to design, built, and classify the location of several ammunition factories for the production process. Because of the classified locations, the production process isn't necessarily quick for both REP-1 & REP-2 cartridges. Technical Process The REP-1 took the necessary blaster gas, XCiter process, and actuating module and combined them in a floating chemical soup (chemical suspension) & miniature mechanism device installed into the Red Rock spun metallic cartridge. While this increased the price of a simple cartridge & bullet almost 3 fold, it also enabled the Jod to utilize blaster bolts on their naturally-occurring technology restrictive home planet, the Planet of Jod. The Red Rock-infused metallic cartridge provided a physical natural defense to the affects on the Jod home world, while the "chemical soup" properties were infused with Red Rock on a mirco process engineering level to protect the suspension from the affects of the Planet of Jod as well (a second layer of defense). Firing Process When the richly soaked Gunpowder-infused paper rear of the metallic cartridge was ignited by the percussion cap ignition, the paper would burn rapidly into the metallic cartridge and explode, not only propelling the metallic cartridge (REP-1) through the barrel, but also agitating the chemical chain reaction for the chemical soup red blaster bolt. By the time the cartridge reached the end of the barrel and out into the open, it had materialized into a blaster bolt roughly no more 12 inches from the discharge of the barrel. As the REP-1 materialized into a blaster bolt, it shredded its cartridge container in half to either side. Dangers The REP-1 was extremely dangerous & unstable to carry and unreliable in poor weather. Despite this, the benefits of the REP-1 in combat on the Planet of Jod out-weighed the dangers. First, the chemical soup was chemically suspended and any accidental ignition of the richly soaked Gunpowder-infused paper (sparks, open flame, even extreme summer heat) or enough direct agitation to the metallic cartridge itself could cause a round to go off. It was not uncommon for a soldier's cartridge box to get hit (with enemy fire or physical impact) and, with the box exploding, the soldier being killed or severely wounded or disfigured. Second, the REP-1 was unreliable in poor weather, especially if the Gunpowder-infused paper back of the metallic cartridge got wet. Once wet, the round would not fire until the paper back was dried out. Category:Kingdom of Jod